


Schemes

by Fastforwardmotion



Series: Aisa Stormshield [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastforwardmotion/pseuds/Fastforwardmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the schemes one of the other players recently revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schemes

_Epilogue to The Dragon Thumper_

As Aisa left the tavern (Dragon Thumper, truly?) a hooded Halfling fell into step beside her. 

“Heya, Boss.”

“Maeve,” Aisa nodded at the girl, “I trust you’ve got what we came for?”

Maeve dangled a small black bag from her fingertips, “Don’t I always? Tsk. You have such little faith.” 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Aisa’s lips. “I don’t doubt your abilities in the slightest. I was just worried. This isn’t some backwater slaver’s mansion, it’s Xavros’ home base.” 

Maeve glanced up at the Mull and shrugged. “Just makes me all the more impressive, doesn’t it?”

“If you say so,” Aisa cast the girl a sidelong look, “and the replacement?”

“Looks and feels like the real thing. Your Mathus does good work.”

“H-He’s not my Mathus.” Aisa sputtered, decidedly not blushing. “And that’s beside the point. The point is, Xavros no longer has lethal leverage over me. Speaking of…” She held out her hand. 

The Halfling shrugged again and placed the bag into her outstretched palm, “it was getting a bit heavy anyways.” 

\--  
_A few months later_

Aisa’s fist hovered mere inches from the wooden door. She took a deep breath and chose to forgo knocking all together. The Deva hardly blinked as she entered the room. Years of working together had apparently desensitized him to some of her more intrusive habits. 

“Aisa,” he said, offering her a warm smile, “please, come in.”

“I- um. Thanks.” She closed the door behind her sidestepping books (so many books) and papers as she shuffled into his cramped space.

“Congratulations are in order, I think. From the news I’ve gathered, it seems slaving caravans have all but disappeared along the coast. Due in no small part to your efforts, no doubt. You’re doing good work, Aisa.”

Aisa smiled down at the chair as she took a seat, “we’re all doing good work.” She glanced up at Mathus, smile fading to a more serious expression. “Have you found anything else on the issue we discussed earlier?” 

“Ah. Yes.” He shuffled some papers on his desk and procured a moderately large stack of notes. Aisa grimaced slightly as he placed them in front of her. 

“From what I’ve gathered, your friend Xavros seems to be using a rather powerful version of the image inducer to create the façade of our newly appointed leader of Fyelia. It’s no trifle to be sure, but there are ways to counteract the effects should the need arise.” 

“I don’t expect such a situation to occur,” she interjected, placing her hand over his own, “but if I’ve learned anything from Xavros, it’s that you should always prepare for the worst.” 

“Of course.” Mathus gave her hand a quick squeeze, and she resisted the urge to snatch it back in panic. Instead she stood (slowly) and handed back his notes. 

“Thank you Mathus. Your aid has been invaluable.” And with that, she was gone.


End file.
